God Help Me
by Blue-Collarward Contest
Summary: A somewhat slutty Bella runs into her Bible school crush years later. Now a jaded electrician, he still makes her lady bits sing. Can she overcome guilt & corrupt him?  Is  it even possible? He just might surprise her.


**Blue-Collarward Contest**

**Pairing if Applicable: **Edward x Bella

**Title: **God, Help me.

**Disclaimer: **I own everything I can find with Edward's face on it. I don't, however, own Twilight or any of its characters. Damnit!

**Brief Summary: **A somewhat slutty Bella runs into her Bible school crush years later. Now a jaded electrician, he still makes her lady bits sing. Can she overcome guilt & corrupt him? Is it even possible? He just might surprise her. Join us for some M rated language, smut, talking lady bits, & a touch of blasphemy to round it all off.

**BPOV**

Twenty one years old, a senior in college, and I, Bella Swan am going on birth control. Don't get me wrong, its not like I haven't had sex before-I definitely have. Not that I'm a whore. _Yes you are, you dirty, dirty whore you_. OK, maybe I am a little promiscuous. _A little?_ Wow, should I be worried when my internal monologue starts calling me a hoe? _Yes, yes you should_.

I shake off that thought. No, its perfectly normal; I just want the freedom to be a little more active with a little less worry. Sure these guys can show me a good time, but do I want to keep them around forever? Not likely. I mean come on, it's not like you pick a man up because he is a stable, well educated man with a bright future. No, you pick them up because they are hot, and you want to fuck them. _That's because you are a whore_. Eh, shut up. What do you know anyway? _You do realize you are arguing with yourself, right_? I roll my eyes and commence with my preparations for today's doctor visit. After a morning of careful scrubbing, grooming, and doing everything short of adding glitter to sparkle, you know...down THERE, I headed into the University's Health Clinic for my date with destiny.

You ever get that uneasy feeling? You know the one where God is going to pop up out of nowhere and smite you? No? Oh, maybe its just me and the product of my wacky upbringing. My mother, God Bless her, is what I would call a religious bible thumbing zealot. You might call her that crazy loon banging on your door at six o'clock in the morning to share "the good news." Who am I kidding; you would have much more colorful words for her. Anyway, she made it her mission to faithfully drag my ass to church almost every single night, beating the word of the Lord into every fiber of me being. Now please don't misunderstand...I love God and all. We just don't happen to have the close personal relationship my mom seems to carry on with him.

So as a result of my cloistered upbringing, I have chosen to rebel. As soon as I was out of my mother's house, I wanted to try a piece of everything I had been missing. Unfortunately, as much as I WANT to rebel, I can't stop that niggling at the back of mind that no matter what form of entertainment I choose to indulge in, what I am doing is wrong. Doesn't matter if its watching a rated R movie, having sex, or having a beer; all of these crimes seem to weigh equally on me.

I sigh as I step into the elevator at the University Health Clinic. No one is going to pop up and say "Aha! I caught you sinner!" Besides, my lady bits could use more attention. Maybe from that fine piece of ass I notice standing on a ladder with his back towards me as I approach the reception desk. He is dressed in gray coveralls, but even those don't disguise his long legs and gorgeous ass. I'd like to get my hands on that ass, preferably to use it as leverage while he is pumping in and out of me. I smirk and snort at the thought, causing sex on stilts to turn and look at me. I glance up at him and my world starts to feel a little off balance. Apparently my brain to mouth filter shuts off at the same time, and words tumble freely from my mouth.

"Well fuck _me_..."

I am instantly pulled into a flashback from my days with my mother. I may have hated the strict moral upbringing, but I still loved going to church thanks to one gorgeous copper haired, green eyed boy. The same boy, who was now a man. A very sexy man, who happens to be staring right at me this moment.

My mother wasn't always such a church fanatic. That all changed when she met the absolutely lovely Mrs. Esme Cullen. Mrs. Cullen was as close to a Stepford wife as you could come. She was beautiful, well mannered and perfect in every way. Mrs. Cullen showed up at our door one day, and convinced my mother that the reason her life was so imperfect was because she hadn't been shown the way yet. She brought us to the church as her guests and happily introduced us to the cult...err parishioners.

The world stopped when she introduced us to her son, who was reading the Bible to a group of kids around my age. He turned to face us, and I swore he was an angel. The light shining through the window behind him gave him an ethereal glow. It bounced off his gorgeous copper hair and made his green eyes sparkle. I couldn't think of a word to say to this beautiful boy, so I stood there looking mute (and most likely slow.) Luckily, Edward had more control over his faculties and invited me to join the group. I quickly learned that he is only a couple years older than myself, but he hosts a group of kids my age in Bible study each week. This became my favorite past time. I'd sit and listen to his honeyed voice for hours as he read, and then I'd go home and see the face of God in the privacy of my own room. Of course, all the moaning and shouting coming from my room led my mother to believe I was possessed by the devil and led to our daily church visits.

I shake myself out of one of my vintage fantasies (it contains a crucifix, holy water, and Edward Cullen exercising the demons from my body) Nice Right? I can feel his eyes burning into me, forcing my eyes to his face. He gives me his same old sweet and innocent crooked smile. My lady bits sigh.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

I hate my life. I hate my job. I hate this place. I fucking hate my life. This was my mantra as I headed to the University Health Clinic for a job. I should be a student here, in med school by now. But no, instead I am forced to work manual labor because my fucking mother can't accept that little boys don't want to wait till marriage. She was so sure I was a good boy since I was always so excited to go to church each week. What she didn't know was the reason I wanted to be there so bad. That reason happened to be all of five-feet tiny with gorgeous shiny brown hair. She didn't speak much, but she was definitely the first girl to make my dick twitch. And sweet Jesus, when she started getting tits...anyway, mom's little fantasy was brought crashing down when she decided to surprise me with a visit at the dorm and instead got the surprise of her life...her sweet little son buried balls deep into some sweet little co-ed pussy. Ah, memories. She immediately had my dad yank any and all financial support, forcing me to withdraw (from both the co-ed's vag and the college.) By some miracle I was able to find some work apprenticing with an electrician until I could get certified, which leads me to today.

Its not that the job is so bad, and the pay can be pretty good...no, its that I'm forced to smile and deal with assholes that I'd rather punch in the head. And today is my lucky day, I get to deal with my favorite asshole! Yeah me! I swear that handsy ass receptionist must sneak in at night and cut wires. I have had more calls to come to the clinic for repairs than can possibly be normal. I know that bitch is hot for my dick, but what can I say...I don't do blondes.

Luckily when I arrive, she is completely absorbed in some blatant flirting with that douchebag Newton that manages the building. I take that as a sign that it is my lucky day, and pull out my work order to see whats on the agenda. Of course, the light right in front of the reception desk needs repair. I set to work as quickly as possible so I can shorten the length of time this Jessica chic can stare at my dick right in front of her. I'm just getting started when I hear a snort behind me, and turn to see the most delicious piece of ass that has ever crossed my path. She's tiny, pale, and has a gorgeous head of shiny brown hair. I gotta get me some of that.

Our eyes meet and she kinda freezes for a minute before shaking it off. The glazed over look in her eyes tells me she likes what she sees, so I shoot her a little smirk that tends to make panties drop. She nervously shuffles over to the counter, glancing over her shoulder a few times like she's being watched. _Oh yeah baby, you are being watched. That pert ass of yours is looking mighty fine as you walk by_.

I hear her nervously clear her throat and I think I'm busted. My eyes drift up from her ass to find that I am in the clear. Instead its that dumb bitch Jessica, who is too busy sticking her tits out to try and get douchebag's attention to realize someone needs her who is the cause of the throat clearing. Jessica huffs and returns to the desk.

"What are you here for today?" She says snottily, and I kinda want to punch that bitch in the head for speaking to my angel that way. _What the hell? Since when did I get protective of pussy?_ The pretty little piece of ass starts stammering and trying to whisper something to the bitch behind the counter. Jessica, obviously impatient to return to her mating dance shouts at the poor girl, causing her to jump back in fright.

"WE ARE ALL PROFESSIONALS HERE, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED TO BE SEEN FOR!"

The pretty little thing shoots me a sideways glance, then takes a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. I hear her sweet voice clearly, though she speaks soft and low, "I'm here to get on birth control."

I swear to God I fall in fucking love right then and there.

"Jeez, now was that so hard?" Jessica huffs. "Name?"

"Isabella Swan"

Suddenly I'm startled by a loud crash as the large fluorescent light bulb I was removing from the fixture drops from my hand. No fucking way. This cannot be her. The girl that has starred in all my dreams, all my fantasies. The one all others are measured up against and found lacking. I am so fucked.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

I jump at the sound of glass shattering behind me. Well I knew the saintly bit of perfection behind me wasn't going to handle overhearing that too well. I hear him mutter an "Oh, God," before quickly climbing down the ladder and rushing off. Great, he probably went to pray for my soul or something. Oh God, what if he's calling my mother? My heart hurts for a minute as I realize I have truly blown any chance I may have had with Edward. He's too sweet, too innocent for the likes of me.

My name is called before I have a chance to dwell on the situation. I spend a lovely morning sporting the latest in slut fashion-a drafty paper gown-while waiting for an overworked, under-qualified doctor to make his way to the exam room I'm currently shivering in. After a few hours I am finally free to go, with warm clothes on my ass and magical pills in my bag (along with a lovely and colorful assortment of prophylactics.) I don't know if I am relieved or sad when I return to the reception area to find no signs of shiny copper hair and brilliant green eyes. I wouldn't know what to say to him anyway. _Hey there Edward, long time no see. Wanna Fuck?_ My lady bits are donning black and declaring today a day of mourning. The only action they will see today came at the hands of an overweight, balding doctor with a slight breathing problem. Definitely not the hands they are longing for. I decide I better head to the gym and work out my frustrations. There are plenty of men I could call to help me out with my, err..problem, but after seeing the glory that is Edward, I just can't stand the thought of another man laying his hands on me.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

Shit! Fuck! Fucking fuck! I climb down the ladder as fast as I can and take off to find my buddy Emmett, who is a janitor here. Well that, and I have to get out of there before my boner rips its way out of my coveralls and finds a way into her jeans. _Would that really be so bad? _I'm smirking to myself when I finally find Emmett.

"Find you a hot piece of ass for the day already, Eddo? Its only 8:15, dude. Good job!"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett! I need you to get off your ass and find a broom. I got a mess for you to clean up."

He follows me back to the clinic area and shoots the shit with me while we both work. Jessica is pissed because she can't find a way to engage my attention now that douchebag finally wandered off. I decide I owe Emmett a beer or a kidney or something for keeping her at a safe distance. I try to draw the job out so I can wait for my brown haired goddess to make her return, but after an hour I can't linger any longer and make my way to my truck. I have several more jobs to take care of today. I'd happily blow them all off for some time reacquainting myself with Miss Isabella Swan and her new birth control, but alas, if I want to eat I have to work.

I honestly couldn't tell you what I have been doing all day. Ever since my eyes feasted on Isabella's fine ass this morning, I have been lost in my memories of her. Fucking her in my car, fucking her in the shower, fucking her in..well anywhere my mind could paint up. Yeah, so that shit never actually happened. I'm just enjoying memories of what I fantasized about in the past. I'm just updating it with her new shapelier, more womanly body. I hope to fuck none of the shit I worked on today catches fire since I haven't paid attention to a goddamn thing I have done, but I honestly can't bring myself to care enough to stop daydreaming.

I pull up to my last job of the day. Thank fuck! I glance at the work order and it seems simple enough. Should be in and out of there pretty fast. In and out. That's what my dick would like to be doing right now, in Isabella's tight little pussy. I bet she is tight as fuck, sweet little church girl. I wonder what drove her to be so bad, and how I can corrupt her further. I'm lost in my thoughts as I knock on the door, until the image before me jolts me back to reality. The door opens to reveal Isabella standing there...in nothing but a towel. A very tiny towel.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

When my legs start to feel like jello, I realize I have spent enough time at the gym today. I quickly towel off as much sweat as I can before I toss my clothes back on. They are sticking to me in a disgusting way, and I can't wait to get home and take a shower. As I'm leaving the gym, my stomach starts to rumble. Great, I'm starving and I can't even cook in my own kitchen, because every time I turn the stove on the lights go out. Same with the microwave. _UGH! _I growl out in frustration. Apparently my stress relieving time in the gym has all been for naught. Thinking about my faulty kitchen reminds me that I am supposed to meet the electrician there sometime between 12 and 4. I glace at my watch. 12:15. FUCK!

I hurry home, wondering if I already missed the sneaky little bastard. I swear these repair people will make you wait around all day for them, but the minute you are late they show up. I don't see a note on the door or anything, so I am hoping I beat him here. I drop my bag and head to the kitchen for some water. The lights won't even turn on now. Just peachy. I grab my bottle of water and start to chug it down, only to get a good whiff of myself. _Dear God! I'm going to kill the electrician with my B.O. and never be able to cook dinner again._ I better jump in the shower before he gets here.

I strip naked and am about to step in the shower when I realize there is no way I will hear him if he arrives while I am in there. I wrap myself in a towel and go in search of a pen and paper. I'll leave a note on the door. Surely he can hang out for a few minutes if he arrives while I'm in there, right? I'll be quick. Just as I find an elusive pen, (I swear those things know how to hide better than the Taliban) there is a knock at the door. FUCK! I look down at the towel and the trail of clothes I left through my apartment. Not much I can do about it now. I race to the door and fling it open, only to be met with the heavenly sight of one Edward Cullen. _FUCK ME_. _(No really, please...fuck me.)_

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

I love my fucking job. Yeah, I know. Wasn't I just bitching about how I hate my life, and bemoaning what I was forced into for a living this morning? Yeah well, fuck you. Any job that brings me this close to a naked Isabella is the best fucking job on earth.

Once I recover my breath that has managed to escape my lungs, and my blood has all relocated to my prick, I slowly rake my eyes up her towel clad form. I involuntarily lick my lips as my gaze halts on her milky white tits, threatening to escape the confines of her fluffy white towel. Her short as fuck fluffy white towel. _Well hello there ladies. I will be licking and sucking on you shortly. _

I can see her pulse racing beneath her skin, and I know I am finally going to make all my dreams come true. Somehow I just know that Miss Isabella Swan is going to make a man out of me. Everyone else before her was mere childsplay. My eyes drift up to meet her warm chocolate brown ones as they make their way up my body. Checking me out too baby? It's alright sweet tits, Edward likey. We are caught up in each other, just standing there eye-fucking like a couple of morons. This is all well and good baby, but so not the fucking I want, no NEED to be doing with you. I shoot her what I am hoping is a towel dropping smirk, and let her know what I'm here for.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

Eye-fucking. That's the only word to describe what I am doing to Edward Cullen. Great Bella, you just devirginized his eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with you? _Have you seen this man? Apparently I hadn't had a good look at him before today. As sextastic as I thought he was years ago...oh honey that's got NOTHING on the god of a man who stands before me today. _Oh how I would love to worship at his temple; preferably on my knees, making him chant..._I snap out of it when he shoots me a somewhat nervous smile and opens his mouth to speak. _That pretty, pretty mouth..._

"I'm here to set your body on fire."

_Wait...come again? _"Excuse me?"

He clears his throat and speaks louder, his velvet words running over my skin like lover's fingers. Ok maybe not quite, but his words were doing something to me.

"I'm here to fix your wires," he states. Oh. _OH_! Wires! Jesus fucking Christ, Bella, get your head out of your ass. He's here to do a job._ I know one job I'd love to hire him for. _I shake my head at my subconscious that had been calling me a whore earlier. Trollop. _You realize you are just calling yourself names right? _Right. So what do I need to do to get this man hunk in my domain? Oh right, invite him in.

"Um, yeah sure. That would be great. Please come in and we can discuss my little problem." _Oh my God!_ I internally face palm myself. I sound like I'm delivering lines to a bad porno.

He glances down. "Doesn't seem so little to me," he says softly. And me, being the perv that I am immediately take that little line and run with it in my mind. Edward Cullen is talking about his dick. The same dick I have been lusting after for years. And he is implying its big. _Lord, thank you for all the blessings I have received in my life_...I smirk and laugh at my insane train of thought. Edward, Mr. Perfection and Innocence, is not talking about his dick. He probably has a lot of work to do on my kitchen.

I open the door wider, almost losing my towel, to let him in. Apparently I didn't open it wide enough, because he is forced to brush against me to get in. My lady bits have tossed off their veils and black frocks, and are donning party hats and fuck me pumps. When his hand accidentally grazes my very exposed thigh, (courtesy of one teeny towel) I feel a shock. Not a surprise that he touched me, no more like 10,000 volts of electricity just passed through my skin, took a detour to my drooling lady bits, used the pooling moisture there as a conductor and carried the electricity on to zap the shit out of my heart. My HEART? Well I never knew you could turn that on, but bring it on baby. Are electricians, electric? I shake my head, and then I shake my ass a little as I lead him to the kitchen.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

_Jesus loves me, yes he does. _Wow_._ I'm singing to myself as I watch her little ass shimmy and shake under that fucking towel that is just barely keeping everything I want to see covered. I curse the inventor of towels. And then I go on and curse the inventor of clothing. And then blankets. And any other motherfucker whose brilliant actions ended up in an excuse for Isabella's rocking body to be covered.

It takes all my fucking strength not to reach out and rip that fucking piece of cloth from her body and take her right there on the kitchen floor. My heart is fucking aching. My fucking heart! I've never felt anything in that cold, dead organ before I brushed my hand against her thighs as I suddenly found I just could not fit through the doorway without having to touch her. The shock that hit me was intense. It traveled from my fingertips, straight to my dick. I hardened beyond the point of reason. I could cut glass with the motherfucker. The shock continued on to my heart, and I felt it start to beat rapidly for this tiny sex goddess.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

I stand awkwardly in the kitchen as he sets his tools down. My conscious is still trying to get the better of me. _Cover up your ass! _I pull and tug at the towel, trying to make it magically grow. I know I want Edward Cullen, but I also know I am probably scaring the hell out of him. As turned on as I am, I don't want to traumatize the poor boy. I let out a gust of air when he starts to speak, breaking the tension in the room.

"So, Isabella...birth control, eh?"

_Oh God_! That was so not what I was hoping would come out of his mouth. My skin flushes red, and I can feel the heat from my hair line to my breasts. I notice his eyes drop to my breasts, and I blush even harder. _God I'm such a moron_. Even my body's responses are waving a red flag at him. _Look at me! Look at me!_

"It's ok, Isabella. You can talk to me about this. We've known each other a long time, right? You can trust me," he says, flashing me his perfectly crooked smile.

He wants me to confess my sins. He is going to try and save me from a life of sin and degradation. And here I am picturing him putting that pretty little smile of his to good work on my lady bits. I am going to hell. Everything my mother taught me is true. I have sinned until I have turned into Jezebel herself, masquerading as a servant of God, who by manipulation and seduction misleads the saints of God into sins. This boy probably thinks he is safe with me; that he can fix me before I happily beat a path to hell. He is not safe with me. Suddenly I remember I am a sweaty, stinking mess. I quickly excuse myself to go shower, letting him know to call for me if he needs anything. I try to keep the lecherous tone out of my voice as I speak, then I quickly dash off to the bathroom before I rape the poor boy.

I leave the door open a crack in case he needs me, and quickly jump into the shower to try to wash away my sins along with the funk. I quickly turn the water toward cold, but even that isn't helping. The cold touch of the water has me thinking of the cold touch of his fingertips on my skin before that jolt of electricity ran through me. I need to feel that jolt again. I need to find a release. My hand glides down my slick body, finding my folds and parting them quickly. I want to feel dirty about doing this as he is working 20 feet away, but all it does is send a thrill through my body and drives me on.

I stroke my clit in swirling motions and pump my fingers in and out of my hot flesh over and over. I bite my lip to keep my whimpers and moans from alerting Edward to my activities. I feel myself winding so tight that my spine could snap, but I can't find my peak. I cry out, and slam my hand to the wall in frustration.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

"Goddammit!" I hear her upset voice call from the bathroom. I'm shaken from my daydream of fucking her in the shower, and I rush toward the bathroom, concerned for my girl. Yeah, my fucking girl. There is no way something that amazing couldn't be made for me.

The door is open a crack, so I peek my head in. I do my best to avoid looking in the direction of the shower. Fuck, I was raised to be a gentleman. I do have SOME manners. This proves not to be the case, as my eyes are directed toward a mirror. A mirror that isn't fogged up. _Could Miss Isabella be taking a cold shower? _I can almost see every detail of her perfect form through the clear shower curtain. She stands there, breasts heaving, one hand against the wall and the other..._oh my god_. I have to take a deep breath before I cream my pants.

"Is everything alright in there?" I ask sweetly. My eyes are glued to her, but she doesn't notice me from her position.

"Um...yeah. Fine. I, uh...I'm just having a little trouble with my shower." Her hand slips from her pussy and she smacks it into her face. I don't know if I should laugh or just fucking die because she just put her pussy juice on her face. I have to get in there. I have to lick that off of her face. I boldly step into the room.

"Want me to take a look at it?" I say. "I'm pretty good with plumbing as well." I pull back the curtain at these words and stare unabashedly at her naked form. Fucking perfection.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

I can't help it. I cannot be blamed for my actions. I see him standing there, looking at me, his eyes dark and hooded, and I am drawn to him like a magnet. I reach forward and grab him by his ugly ass coveralls and kiss him, hard. He doesn't hesitate for a moment. As soon as my lips meet his, his arms are wrapping around me and his tongue is teasing it's way into my mouth. This is fucking heaven. He starts moving around a bit, and I hear the thunk of his boots hitting the floor. He is toeing them off as he continues to consume me. He could eat me alive, I'd happily surrender. I hear the other boot hit the floor and I am done with being separated by any amount of space. I drag him, fully clothed, into the shower with me and press my naked body firmly against his. Obviously, we are on the same wavelength and just can't get close enough to each other. He presses my body up against the cool tile wall, while he ravishes my mouth. I feel his erection pressed up against my belly, and I squirm on my toes to get closer to it. He senses my need, and his hand slides down to my knee, hitching my leg up to his hip.

He grinds his rock hard erection into my throbbing, aching lady bits. My lady bits are down on their knees begging by this point in time. My clit is so swollen, so sensitive that when he reaches down with his hand to help me out, I immediately explode into a million pieces. I honestly think I am going to die from the amount of pleasure I'm in.

"Breathe Isabella," his velvet voice urges me. "You are going to want to be conscious when I fuck you."

This has got to be a dream. Edward Cullen would never say those words to me. Well if I'm dreaming, I'm going to do this properly. I reach for the zipper on his coveralls and yank it down. Oh, wow. Apparently Edward doesn't wear anything under his coveralls. His glorious chest is on display for me, rock hard and lightly dusted with copper hair. I run my fingers through the hair and rake my eyes down his body. He has well defined abs that my tongue longs to trace, but my attention doesn't linger long as my eyes catch on the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. His cock. Its thick and its long, and its just begging for me to touch it, kiss it, love it.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

I watch Isabella come out of her bliss induced haze only to become dickmatized by my cock. Oh sweet, sweet Isabella. You do wonders for my ego. She stares at it adoringly, and I get a pang in my chest. Before I can process what I'm feeling, she is on her knees engulfing my length in her fuck hot mouth. I hiss, then take in deep breaths through my nose. Trying not to lose my shit right then and there. Her mouth is hot and wet. Her tongue feels like velvet sliding around my cock. This girl certainly knows what she is doing as she works me over. I hear myself moaning and chanting her name.

"Oh Isabella, what are you doing to me?"

She suddenly looks shocked. The haze of dickmatism has lifted. "Bella." She blurts out. "Call me Bella. And I um...I am pleasuring you with my mouth." I snort. I can't help it. Does she honestly think I meant to ask what she is physically doing. That's when it dawns on me. She still sees me as sweet, innocent Edward Cullen. My mother would have never told a soul about my actions; she'd be too embarrassed. _This is wrong, this is so very wrong._

Her mouth envelopes me again and I lose all thoughts in that direction. _This is right, so fucking right_. She's creating the perfect amount of suction in that glorious little mouth of her's, taking me in as deep as she can. I can feel the back of her throat as I gently thrust forward and fuck her precious mouth. Her tiny hand reaches up and grasps my balls, running a finger on the bit of skin between them and I am done. Without a thought of consequence, or a word of warning, I spill into her mouth. _FUCK_. The sensation is so intense I feel it ripping me apart down to my toes and up to my hair. As the haze starts to clear, I realize the folly of my actions. _Fuck!_ She is never going to do that for me again. I just fucked the hell out of her mouth and forced her to swallow my seed. I slowly peel my eyes open, expecting to be met with a face full of rage.

Instead I am met with a sweet little satisfied smile on that mouth that I love so much. Well that's a surprise. My little Isabella, Bella, is turning out to be the woman of my dreams. _Should that really surprise you, you've been dreaming about her for years. _I toss a one fingered salute at my subconscious. I don't have time for thoughts that don't involve getting inside my Bella right now. Fucking right, she is MY fucking Bella, and I'm going to claim that ass right now.

I offer her a hand to help her up. She stands and I can't help but get lost in her beautiful eyes for a minute. This girl really is perfect. I have to tell her, she has to know this.

"You are so beautiful Bella. My Bella."

She says nothing as she helps rid me of my waterlogged coveralls. The splat they make when they hit the floor makes me think of the satisfying way my seed is going to splatter inside of her. With that thought I am gone. There is no place for tenderness in this moment. I need to be inside of her, and I need to be inside of her NOW.

I lift her leg up against my hip again, and she wraps her gorgeous fucking arms around my neck. I push her back up against the wall, and she instinctively brings her other leg up, wrapping herself around me. I feel the heat from her sweet pussy and feel its wetness covering my tip. I pause for a moment to take in the sensation before I thrust into her. I feel like I should say a prayer before entering her. She is such a goddess and deserves to be worshiped. I internally snort at that thought and prepare to push into her when we are both blasted with icy cold water. She squeals and writhes up against my hard member. It feels so fucking good that I almost lose control and drop her. I tighten my grip on her ass, flip off the water, and exit the shower with her still wrapped around me.

I don't even bother with towels, as I take the few strides across the hall to Bella's bedroom. We are naked, wet, and dripping as I lower her onto the bed. She refuses to release me from her grasp so I am forced to lay on top of her. _Such a hardship._ Something is hard alright, and desperate at this point. I hover over her and stare into her eyes for a moment before I slowly ease my cock inside of her. As much as I want to just pound into her, I know I could hurt her. Not to brag, but I happen to be fucking gifted if you know what I mean.

Finally my cock is buried to the hilt. I want so bad to just cum right then and there. I feel her muscles flutter around me, and can tell she feels the same. I still for a second to gain control, while images start flashing before my eyes of this goddess who lies beneath me walking toward me in a white dress. I'm picturing her belly swollen with my child, and her playing in the yard with my kids. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ I shake off the thought and start pistoning in and out of her. I try to be gentle, or maybe I don't. I really have no control over myself once I have entered her. She feels so fucking good, and I can't help but take everything I can from her.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

He looks at me lovingly, and the guilt starts tearing me up. This means something special to this sweet boy. It means something special to me too, but I'm not the sweet innocent girl he thinks I am. I feel like I should stop this, but then he is in me and I almost cum immediately. _How the fuck is he doing this to me?_ My mind is flooded with visions of walking down an aisle toward this god of a man, him rubbing my pregnant belly, pushing a little copper haired girl on a tire swing..._Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from. _I'm not given any time to process these thoughts, as he suddenly starts fucking the hell out of me. Somehow, even as he is bruising my cervix, he is still making love to me. I feel the electricity he produces singing in my veins, and his intense stare is locked on my eyes. All thoughts are erased as I lose myself in the sensations of him around me, on top of me, inside of me.

Without warning I shatter around him in a blaze of sparks, and I can feel his warm seed spilling inside of me. I can't even spare a thought for the fact that we didn't use protection, I am so blissed out. I am utterly exhausted from my earlier workout, and now this amazing sexing. I can't help but drift off and dream happy dreams of my Edward.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

I lay there for some time catching my breath. That was the most amazing fuck I have ever experienced. I was left aching for more. I have never wanted a repeat performance from another girl, but I could see Bella becoming a more permanent part of my life. _The fuck? I don't do permanent. _Panic is warring with my already recovered erection. Erection wins...it always wins. I roll over to see if Bella is ready for round two and notice she has drifted off to sleep. She looks like such an angel in her slumber. I would ruin her. I shouldn't be here with her. She sighs and calls out my name in her sleep._ Fuck_. I can't have her falling for me. I have got to get the fuck out of dodge.

I leave my wet coveralls as a souvenir, digging a spare pair from my bag. _What? I always carry some. Shit happens._ I dress quickly, and take one last glance at the angel of my dreams. _I love you Bella. _I allow the thought to swirl around my mind for a minute before I gather my things and quietly exit her apartment. My heart aches and is pulling me back towards her, but my resolve is stronger. This will be the last time I ever see her.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

My heart breaks when I awaken to find him gone. I know it was too much to ask to keep him. He is too good for someone as depraved as myself. I idly wonder what state he left in when I find his very wet coveralls still wadded up in my shower. At least I know it wasn't a dream. Those were the best moments of my life. I hang them up to dry, and then fold them up and place them under my pillow where they remain. They comfort me through many tearful nights.

I realize that I am done whoring around. I'm in love with Edward, and I always have been. I need to straighten myself out so I can be worthy of him. I know I could always call his mother and track him down, but I know I'm not ready for that. He would just run away again, disgusted by the woman who ensnared him in her web of depravity. I finish out the school year, always glancing around in hopes of spying messy copper hair and emerald green eyes, but it is apparently not meant to be. I graduate with little fanfare, and make my way home to Forks for one last visit with my mother before I enter the real world. Real indeed. _Nothing will ever feel real again now that I've been with Edward_. He brought my world to life for a minute, and then just as quickly, he took it away.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**EPOV**

My heart is breaking as I jump into my truck. It takes all my will power to drive away from Bella. I decide I can't live like this anymore. Fucking random bitches will mean nothing after Bella. She made me feel things I have never felt before, and no one will ever compare. I have to get away from here before I talk myself into going back. I quickly drive back to the office and let Marcus know I can't work for him anymore. He is upset, but agrees to mail me my last check. I head to my apartment and quickly pack my bags. It doesn't take long since I have never cared for material possessions. I take the key to the office and turn it in. I wonder if she has even noticed I'm gone yet. Guilt gnaws at me. She must think horrible things about me. As long as she still feels good about herself. I hope I left her feeling good. I remember her face as she fell over the edge, pulling me along with her. She felt good. I hop in the truck and drive away.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

**EPOV**

Of course my mother forces me to go to church with her. She needs to have my sins scrubbed away, and since I am currently living with her, I am in no position to complain. I've been able to pick up the odd electrical job here and there, but there just isn't much work to be done in this small town, and there is already a well loved and trusted electrician here. I ponder asking him for a job as I walk into the church. I'm startled when a vision before me takes my breath away. Shiny brown hair. Pale skin. Tiny girl with gorgeous tits. My heart starts to beat for the first time in months. I am drawn to her, and don't even bother to fight it. I slide into the pew where she is seated, sitting as close to her as possible. Our thighs touch and the delicious heat of her body warms my soul.

"What are you doing?" She whispers to me, her melted chocolate orbs as big as saucers.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella"

"Then don't." I look at her in shock as the words leave her mouth. I want to kiss the fuck out of her, but this is hardly the time or place. The service is starting, so I content myself to run my hand up and down her thigh. I inch higher and higher up her gauzy skirt. _Thank you God for the invention of the skirt! _

"Edward!" She hisses. "We can't do this here."

I smirk at her. "Why not baby. Look at how happy our mothers seem to be about this." I glance over at our mothers a few rows up and to the side. They can't see my hands, but they can definitely see us whispering and leaning into each other. They look like they are about to choke in satisfaction, obviously both believing we are a good match for each other. My mother must think my redemption will come from the sweet innocent Isabella. I snort at the thought. Isabella is more likely to corrupt me than save me. And I am perfectly alright with that.

The service ends then, and I grab Bella's hand and drag her away with me as everyone breaks off into Bible study groups. I need her. I need her now. I need to feel her lips and her touch. I need to taste her skin and her sex. I need to be buried in her warmth, and it cannot wait another minute. I take her around the back of the church, out of the sight of any onlookers, and press her up against the building. My lips immediately cover hers, and I am lost in her.

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**BPOV**

Time hasn't lessened the spark between us one bit. I am done fighting any urges I have towards Edward. I want him. I need him. The feeling appears to be mutual. He is showing me that he is certainly NOT as innocent as I thought; a fact that I am currently luxuriating in. He has me pressed up against the back of the church, his tongue wrestling with mine in the most suggestive way. My arms snake around his neck, fingers diving into his messy copper locks. Unconsciously, my leg lifts to wrap around his hip and he grasps it, running his hand up my skirt to palm my ass. He nudges me, encouraging me to hop up. Who am I to refuse?

Our bodies fall into alignment and we are both met with delicious friction, but its not enough, never enough. We need that electricity that only comes from skin on skin. Edward adjusts me up against the wall, and I hear the zip of his pants. He sighs in relief as he frees his erection. He reaches up my skirt and slides my panties to the side. His fingers stroke and probe, testing my readiness. The electricity sparks when his fingers make contact, and too quickly I am gone. _How can he do that? _Before I have a chance to ask, his cock has replaced his fingers and he is sliding into me. I can feel his muscles shaking in restraint.

"Let go." I tell him. "Don't hold back. I need you."

Something sparks in his eyes at my words and he begins to pound into me. Time and place completely escape me and I am crying out.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! EDWARD!" And we are cumming, together. The feeling is so intense my heart wants to burst. I am gasping and writhing as I am hit over and over again with aftershocks.

"I love you Bella. Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**Esme POV**

I'm wondering where the kids have run off to. I fear that Edward might corrupt sweet little Isabella. He has done so well since he has been home. He hasn't even looked at another girl. I'm hoping he has turned away from his heathen ways, but I am not foolish enough to to trust him; not yet anyway. I hear a noise from behind the church, and start to head in that direction. I hear voices carrying to me on the wind.

"_I love you Bella. Marry me?"_

"_Yes! Yes! YES!"_

I smile to myself. I guess I was wrong. He has changed. I'm so grateful for the heavenly little Isabella. She has brought my Edward back to the presence of God. I turn and head back into the church. I have a wedding to plan!

**The End...or is it.**

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**

**Epilogue:**

**Narrator POV**

Both families were thrilled with the announcement of the coming nuptials. That is, until Father Aro thoroughly reviewed the security footage from the church, (17 times to be precise) and ordered a sit down meeting with both families. Edward and Isabella were banned from the church, and their parents were shame faced. Forced from their homes as well, Isabella and Edward returned to Seattle. Edward was able to beg his way back into employment with Marcus when he explained it was all for the love of a woman. Marcus was a bit of a softy so he readily took Edward back into the fold. Isabella sought work as a teacher, but soon ended her search when she discovered she was pregnant. The stunning gastro-pyrotechnics were a dead giveaway. Apparently she never did learn how to use her birth control pills. Edward decided since he did, in fact, love his dirty little whore (his pet name for her, not mine,) he would in fact marry her quickly-before the birth of their child. They soon discovered that they had no real friends since they were both self-centered sluts, as well as no relatives willing to claim them as they were both embarrassments to their families. They settled for a quickie wedding at the justice of the peace, followed by a quickie in Edward's truck in the parking lot. They found a small, old run down house to live in. It was the best they could afford, and they worked hard to fix it up and make it into a loving home. Baby Jezebel was born a few months later. She was raised with only the minimum possessions, but with more love than any child has ever known. She grew to be an amazingly bright, loving and moral little girl. She was never forced to go to church, but learned life lessons through the actions of her parents, who had changed drastically since they came together. Sure they still fucked like rabbits, and not always in the privacy of their own rooms, but they only had eyes for each other. They proved it doesn't take money or someone else's version of right and wrong to lead to happily ever after. No it takes love, hard work and a willingness to change and grow. And lots and lots of sex doesn't hurt.

**The End (**_**for real this time**_**)**

**8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())8IIIIIID(())**


End file.
